My Precious Dolls
by Moshia Zambwe
Summary: It's just a small story that the game Mad Father inspired me to do
1. Summary

Ever heard of the game Mad Father? Well that game inspired me to do a story. This story will not be exactly like Mad Father but there are small bits and pieces that will seem close to it. Yes there will be human dolls and yes there is an assistant but that's it, I don't think I'll make the dolls come alive but who knows, things may change up in the future. The story will be told from my OC Moshia's View, that's all I can really tell you. Thanks for checking this out!


	2. Chapter One: My Little Assistent

I sigh heavily and step out of the cool forest into the blazing sun filled city named Leosha. This beautiful city make's my home look like a ransacked shed so it's a good thing I live in the forest. I growl at the glorious buildings and make note to improve my house's structure. It's not total trash though since it's a nice two-story home with a big basement underneath, for creative purposes of course! I pull my jacket's hood up over my head and quickly scurry under some shade. No I am not a vampire I just don't like the heat. I find a cool wall and lean back on it, examining some soon to be art projects. "Her eye's are to dark…he's to big…no she has noodle arms." I frown as I judge each person's faults. After the 5th person I decided wasn't worth my time my eyes fell upon a man, he was calmly walking around like he ran the town. I scan him for any type of interest when I finally see his beautiful bright eyes. They were a bright gold, a rare and new color. "I must have them" My eyes widened with surprise and I swept out of the shade, following him close by. After a few minutes of following he must have noticed me because his pace quickened. As he went faster, so did I. He soon made a sharp left into an alleyway, I bolted after him to find him bounding and leaping up the walls. "A runner," I glared and ripped of my hood "I hate runners!" I quickly tied my hair up and bounded after him, my feet pounding on the hard brick walls. When he jumped onto the roof he took a running start and jumped onto the next one, nearly fumbling. He was fast, I'll give him that much. He stared back at me and narrowed his eyes in anger he clenched his fist and did a faulty move. He jumped off the roof and slipped on the edge, I couldn't tell where he fell though. "Oh no…" Concerned about his eyes I quickly found a safe way down and scrambled for him. In a panic I look around for him listening intently for any kind of groan or noise he could emit. After what felt like hours of searching I found him in a ditch, unconscious. Letting out a sigh of relief I pick him up and carry him home through the dark parts of the town. "Soon those pretty eyes will belong to me…"I smiled at the thought as I tossed him over the city wall. I climbed up the wall with a bit of difficulty but soon made it. I hopped over the edge and landed into a small bush, almost crushing my victim's skull. Quickly picking him up I run into the forest and dash into my house. The main building smells like food almost all of the time, while the basement smells like salt and blood. Trying hard to not drop him I step over to my basement door and descend the steps. I flicked on the lights and casually plop him onto a long metal table. Pulling on my gloves I start to search his body for wounds. Upon close investigation I realize his wrist is broken and there's a big gash on his head. "Geez…how did I not notice this before?" I shake my head and scoop him back into my arms. I suppose he should get a good meal before he dies. Stumbling over to the large metal cage I manage to pull of the canvas cover. I tried hard to open up the cage but with both hands occupied I eventually just dropped him and unlocked it. When I swung the door open I used my foot to gently push him into it. He twitched occasionally and seemed to be breathing fine so I shut the cage door and made double sure to lock it tight. Throwing the canvas cover back over it my stomach let out a loud roar of hunger. Fried fish sounds delightful right about now so I stretch off my soreness and go upstairs to prepare my meal. As I start to cook the fish I begin to think of what doll I could put the eyes on. You see…my name is Moshia and I have a strange hobby, I like to create dolls…out of human body parts. I enjoy it so much and it's fun to see how my creations come to life. It's beautiful artwork that I have to keep hidden. The fish doesn't take long to cook so I slide a very small piece onto a plate, leaving the big piece for me. Since he's going to be dead soon I refuse to give him a big piece of food. When I head into the basement I see the canvas cover had been thrown across the room with a new huge rip in it. The man I kidnapped somehow managed to rip it apart and use it to cover his wounds. I cautiously step over to him and sit in front of the cage. "Are you good at this kind of stuff?" he looked up at me with a stare of hatred. I gladly glare back at him "Answer me…" I grew kind of impatient. Noticing his eyesight dart to the fish I slide it near him and hear a gruff voice say, "Yes, my father was a doctor and my mom a nurse, I just picked it up," He dug into the fish and devoured it within seconds "I also cook, but cleaning is not in my department." I knew he was trying to make himself sound useful. It worked though, and having a nice chef around the house can be a big help. I frowned deep in thought but eventually said, "I will let you live," hearing those words he perked up, but he knew there was a catch "if you become my assistant." He stared at me for a bit, he was obviously annoyed with me. "So I either die or become someone's pet?" He crosses his arms "Well I don't want to die, so you got yourself a deal sweetheart." There was hatred in his voice but I chose to ignore it. "Good choice…" I wait for him to give me his name. "It's Jake." I nod "Jake…alright welcome to the business." I crawl over to a closet and pull out a shock collar.


	3. Chapter Two:Fried Rice and Blood

When I woke up the next morning I was shocked to see Jake, I had almost forgotten about him. He was still hurt and in ragged torn clothing so I decided to get him new gear and fix him up when I got home. As I pocketed a huge wad of cash he told me that lunch would be done when I got back. I had all of my poisons hidden and locked away in a steel case so I knew the food would be safe. As I left my home and the wonderful forest I look up and see that the weather was overcast and had a nice cool breeze. "Perfect." I smile happily and enter through the bright city gates. The town was almost bare since the people here love sunshine, not gray skies. I eye the town map for a clothing store and a medical shop since Jake would need both things. The clothing stores were all in the front and the other shops like the medical or hardware buildings were in the back. Leosha was more of a tourist trap than an actual city. The clothes here were very expensive but my work with both dolls and the black market made things easier for me. Drifting into the building with less glitter I start to pick out his clothing. A couple of t-shirts and jeans will be all he needs. When the price of the clothes counts up to 200 dollars I hissed and shove the money at the register lady. "You're ripping us off…" I walked out and spat on her door. Getting my anger out I slip into the shadows and make my way to the medical shop downtown. The place smells like vinegar and salt but the prices aren't outrageous. I grab a couple of magenta roots, manila leaves, wolf salt and a ton of embalming fluids. I also grabbed some standard first aid stuff like Band-Aids and disinfectant spray. Walking up to the register I smile big "Hey Derrick!" Derrick is the owner of this store, he's 56 and sort of like a father to me. Derrick smiled back and took my items "How have you been sweety?" He asked as he priced the items and bagged them. "I'm starting to get a bit sick…" I giggled, knowing what he was going to do. "Well here my dear!" He reached under his desk "This is a secret medicine that fixes all illnesses! But be careful, for if you eat to many your belly will be round and your heart will be slow!" He pulls out a sucker and acts like it's a magical sword. "Take this and may you be blessed" He gave me a serious face. I bust out laughing and happily pay the man, taking the grape sucker and popping it into my mouth. "See you oh lord Derrick!" I grab the bags and wave as I leave. He waved back with a huge smile before I exited. When I exited the building the sun was starting to peek through the dense clouds. "Oh great…" I frown and quickly hurry back to my own house. When I step inside the house a wonderful smell of rice and meat hit me. I peeked over into the kitchen and saw him cooking with regular food items. He wasn't really lying when he said he could cook. I head upstairs and set his new clothes in the middle of his room. "Hey, lady is that you?" he yelled upstairs at me "Yea Jake, it's me. Call me Mosh." I yell back. "Lunch will be ready in 10." He warned and went back to cooking. My stomach growls at the mention of food. I hurry down to the basement and organize all of my supplies, as I head back upstairs he's sitting at the table with two bowls filled with rice and meat. "Eat up…" He said in a monotone voice, digging into his own food bowl. I nod at him and sit in my chair, quickly digging in. The rice was soft and the meat was tender. I studied over his body, his frame was well built and muscular, he had a defined jaw and his, his eyes were a bit droopy, he had a shaved head and he smelled like dirt and oil. "Grab a shower after we eat and come into the basement, I'll heal you." He grunted in response and kept eating. "Also, I bought you some new clothes so change into those." He frowned a bit and nodded, finishing off his meal. I sit there and watch him collect his bowl and slowly make his way upstairs. As soon as I hear the shower turning on I snuck upstairs and snatched away the dirty clothing. I reach into his pants pocket and found a couple of gold Leosha currency. "He must be wealthy…" I pocket his money and kept on digging, only finding a couple of blank papers and the occasional lint ball. Tossing his pants to the side I search his jacket pockets and found a knife with a carved design on it. "K.L?" I try to recollect a manor of families. "K.L…" I frown with no attempt of recognition. I stuff the blade into my back pocket and continue rooting through his pockets. A couple more lint balls and a small piece of crinkled folded paper were left. I unfolded the paper and noticed a bunch of strange symbols were written on it. "I'm sure I can decipher this later…" I shove the paper into my pockets and head downstairs to get ready. He took a 30-minute shower and came down looking a lot better than before. As he hopped onto my metal table I start snapping the wrist together and wrapping it up in gauze, his head wound was still oozing a little bit of blood but that could be easily fixed. I spray some disinfectant onto it and dab it dry, once done I wrapped some bandages around his head and stared down at my hands. "Blood…" I lick my lips slightly but resist the urge to consume it. He gave me a weird stare and quickly bounded his way up my steps. "Did I do something wrong?' I yell up at him. I received no response so I quickly washed my hands and went upstairs to plan my next doll.


End file.
